The perfect day
by TimberPaw
Summary: DS (Day Shot) This is a very sweet and mostly lovely story between Shira and Diego, including very intimate moments and much more things between them. (Things about their past; funny conversations/games; sexual topics; etc.) Story is set directly after the herd arrived on the island. Rating will change with the last chapter.
1. Morning

**DS (Day Shot) This is a very sweet and mostly lovely story between Shira and Diego, including very intimate moments and much more things between them. (Things about their past; funny conversations/games; sexual topics; etc.) Story is set directly after the herd arrived on the island.**

**The first chapter will be about the "Morning" of "The perfect day", the second about the "Midday", the third about the "Evening" and the fourth about the "Night". I will upload one chapter every third day.**

**The perfect day**

"Precious! Precious?! Precious where are you? Mama has some tasty foods for you. Come here little boy!", Granny shouted for her pet whale while carrying some fruits in her hands. She was walking through the woods since the sun started to rise, like every time ignoring that most of the animals were still asleep and tiered of the last day. After the herd arrived on the new island, everybody tried to find a new home while exploring the rest of the island which was quiet an exhausting job.

Granny still called out for Precious while throwing an apple with her left hand up into the air and catching it some moments later with the same hand again. The whole thing already became a daily routine. Granny always wakes up at first, terrorizing everybody mentally around her, when she calls for Precious.

At the moment, the herd settled down in a small camp in the middle of the island before they will start exploring the other half of the island. The animals arrived late in the evening of the last day and they barely managed build up some small things for their camp. Manny was sleeping together with Ellie and their daughter under a small hut, build of branches, but without a roof on top. Luis was sleeping on Peaches trunk and smiled softly in his peaceful sleep. Sid secretly cuddled up next to Manny during the night, enjoying the warmth during the cold nights and the possum brothers were booth hanging from a small branch next to the hut.

Diego and Shira also had a great time together and were enjoying each second they could spend together. For the herd it was quite obviously that they really like each other, maybe even more but neither Diego nor Shira ever spoke out something like that. Neither to each other nor to the herd. Well, they are sabers … proud of their strength and not of their big hearts.

After they did a short walk last night, they booth laid down too, some meters away from the others. Diego was lying behind Shira, keeping her warm and holding her chest tight with his right paw in his sleep. Booth had a small smile on their lips, recalling the moments of the previous day, they had together. Silent surrounded the two peaceful sleeping sabres, booth listening to the soft breaths of each other during the night. It seemed that this moment would last for ever. Well at least until a certain sloth walked next to them.

"Hey, Lady! Wake up! Have you seen Precious?", Granny shouted and hit Diego on his head with her walking stick twice. Diego blinked a few times through his sleepy eyes, letting out a small moan and recognised, that Granny woke him up from his beauty sleep. AGAIN. Annoyed of her presence, Diego closed his eyes again, resting his head on Shira´s shoulder and trying to fall asleep again.

"Hey, I´m talking to you, stupid!", Granny said, hitting his head again. Diego let out again a small mumble but stayed calm, hoping that she would just walk away before she would wake up Shira too.

"And what do you think you´re doing here?", Granny asked as she looked at Shira, tightly held by Diego during his fake sleep.

"Oh, how sweet. Is Lady still afraid of the scary night and needs a stuffed animal during it´s dark?", Granny teased Diego. Granny's words needed some moments to penetrate to Diego´s mind and immediately after they did, he impetuous released Shira from his grip and stand up. These word were hitting his pride definitely too much. Shira let out a small, sleepy moan, when she felt the cold morning air streaming down her back. Diego gave Granny a short, annoyed glare and held his head down to Shira´s ear. Carefully he nipped the tip of Shira´s right ear, earning a small purr from her. He repeated this action for a few times until he was sure she was awake. In the meantime, Granny started to chew on her apple, failing like always without her teeth.

"C´mon Sleepy, time to stand up.", Diego carefully whispered close to Shira´s ear. He really wanted to get somewhere else on the island, enjoying the rest of the morning without an old and mostly loudly sloth around him and Shira. Shira´s eyes blinked open and she let out a big yawn, tasting the fresh air of the new day.

"Diego? … mmhhh … just one more minute please, ok?", Shira moaned and lied her head on Diego´s paws, who was now standing in front of her. Diego was about to talk to Shira again but was interrupted by the old-lady sloth.

"Hey, Lady. Chew this for me!", Granny said to Diego with her typical old, demanding voice and held her apple full with slobber in front of Diego´s face. It looked like Granny had already forgotten the comment she said about Diego and his "stuffed animal", but he didn´t want to challenge his luck. Maybe Shira would it hear the next time and that would definitely destroy the last pride he had left.

"Ähhh, Granny. Nothing against your eating habits but I think in your age you shouldn´t eat such hard things.", Diego stopped for a short while, thinking how he could continue his pretext.

"And I think it´s better when I and Shira will get you some softer fruits, am I right … Kitty?", Diego asked and looked expectant at Shira. He wanted to see if his little trick will work out. And of course it did. The once peaceful sleeping sabress immediately raised up in the air, pinning Diego down right next to Granny.

"Don´t … call … me … kitty! Never!", Shira tried to look angry and upset but after everything they went through together, she simply couldn´t be angry on such a handsome sabre. After some moments of evilly fake-glaring at Diego, a big smile spread across her and Diego´s face. She gave Diego a small lick on his nose and let him stand up. Diego, surprised of her sudden sweet treatment, blushed a bit under his fur and walked up next to Shira. Granny made a face, as if she would vomit every moment but Diego and Shira ignored it. Diego nudged Shira´s shoulder and started to leave in a random direction of the wood.

"Hey, you are coming?", Diego asked back to Shira who was still standing next to Granny. Granny held Shira with her stick close to her face and said some words to her which Diego couldn´t understand. When Granny finished, Shira quickly nodded with a smile on her face and ran next to the waiting Diego.

"Have I to understand this?", Diego asked with a questioning look at Shira´s still smiling face. Shira looked back at his eyes, enjoying his helplessness.

"Well, I don´t think so.", Shira said with the biggest smile she ever had and ran past Diego, who looked at her confused. Finally he lost his rigidity and ran after Shira.

"Hey, wait for me! What had she told you?! Tell me!", Diego shouted at her while sprinting through the woods.

"And don´t forget my fruits!", Granny shouted at the two racing Sabers, which disappeared just at the moment in the wood, leaving a now quiet sloth back.

"Love … yuck.", Granny mumbled and walked back to the camp.

The race went on and it didn´t take Diego a long time to catch up to Shira. Well, at least she really wanted him to catch up with her. As soon he was running next to her, they started a small play-fight during their run. Shira bumped into Diego´s shoulder, who let out a playfully growl and bumped back into Shira´s shoulders. This went on and on, booth giggling and laughing the whole time during they ran through the area. Sometimes some sunbeams shined through the branches, getting reflected by Shira´s coat and dazzling Diego. But not in a hurtful way. He was dazzled by her beauty.

After 15 minutes of giggling, they suddenly stopped and booth became lost in the other´s eyes during their run. Shira stared into two olive-green eyes which were surrounded by beautiful, fluffy orange and white fur, perfectly matching to his orange back and white underbelly. Diego, on the other hand, stared at two deep blue orbs which looked like the ocean itself. Endless and mostly beautiful. They were part of a smaller, but more agile body than Diego`s, built for speed. Her streamlined body was covered with soft, white pelt with some black stripes on the back. Well, at least Diego stared a bit too long at her as he suddenly …

"Auwww!", Diego loudly moaned as he crashed directly into a tree with his head. Dazzled he stumbled some steps back, trying to focus on something which wasn´t blurred. No chance. Before he would lose his balance, he managed to seat on his haunches, holding his hurting head down. Suddenly a high pitched but lovely voice called him back to reality. Well, to be exact, it was laughing. Diego looked up, seeing a giggling Shira in front of him, giving him a lovely smile.

"Ohhh, got the little Diego hurt? Don´t worry, your stuffed animal is with you.", Shira said while trying not to laugh too much. The whole situation was simply too funny and the reaction of Diego made it even harder not to laugh. Diego´s eyes were open as wide as possible, starring at Shira in shock.

"You, … you have heard that?", he asked with an ashamed voice. Now he knew Granny, **Granny** the old stinky sloth, exposed him in front of Shira. Especially Shira. Diego felt the biggest blush he ever had and stopped facing Shira, looking ashamed away at another direction. Slowly Shira´s giggles became quiet and finally she got the control back of her body. Shira wasn´t sure if she didn´t went a bit too far with her teasing and walked up to Diego, giving him a small nuzzle on his shoulder. Once she finished, she laid her head on his shoulder, leaning her forehead against his neck.

"Of course I heard it, you silly boy. … But who says that I don´t like it to be your little stuffed animal?", Shira asked with a dreamy and very soft voice. Diego turned his head to the left side, facing Shira who had raised her head from his neck. Shira showed him the most regretting and lovely smile she had, compared with cute little baby eyes. In Diego´s ashamed face started to appear a small smile, slowly growing bigger and bigger.

"So, if you really don´t mind that you are my little stuffed animal, than I´m also sure, that you don´t mind if I do this!", Diego said and jumped on Shira, hugging her tight and tickling her with his paw on her underbelly. Booth shared loud laughs while they were rolling around on the floor, Diego still tickling Shira´s belly and chest.

"D-diego. Pp-lease s-stop. I´m r-really t-ticklish. S-stop t-hat.", Shira said between her breaths. She can´t remember the last time she had so much fun with someone of her kind. Their small game went on, spreading their fun in the still, cold forest.

Finally Diego stopped tickling her, now standing above Shira. Booth had a big smile on their faces while breathing heavily in and out. It was still early in the morning and booth let out heavy clouds of white steam.

"Hhhuuu, that was really … funny.", Shira said happily under Diego´s body, feeling his body warmth against her own body. Shira always loved this feeling and especially at night, when they sleep next to each other. She simply wished, that this feeling could last forever.

"Yeah, it really was.", Diego said excited of their little game and looked at Shira´s face for a few seconds, enjoying his view. Diego saw his whole life reflected in her two blue eyes, seeing a lonely saber travelling on an endless, boring journey. Well, until Shira joined his life, making it more interesting than ever. On one hand Diego really hated Gutt for trying to kill him and his herd, but on the other hand, without him he had never found this beautiful white angle, which was at the moment laying under his body, sharing with him a big smile. Some small water drops were running down Shira´s cold nose and Diego remembered the situation earlier in the morning. With a big lick across her nose, Diego wiped all the drops away, revealing Shira´s pink nose.

"Hey, for what was this?", Shira asked after she let out a small giggle, caused by Diego´s soft tongue.

"Well, now we´re even.", Diego answered grinning and could see in Shira´s face, how she remembered the little treatment she gave him earlier this morning. Again their words fell silent, vanishing between the rustle of the branches and leaving two, at each other staring, sabers. Diego knew that this would be the best moment for telling her how he really feels. No other animals around, no loud noises and especially no old sloth-ladies with an annoying grandson … also called Sid. Slowly Diego´s smile became to an unsure face with two hectically around looking eyes, trying to avoid looking at Shira

"So Shira, errr. I ähhh … There, there`s s-something I rr-really w-want to say you something.", Diego managed to bring out with a shaky voice. Normally, if Shira´s around him he always act soft like a small pussy cat but at the moment he was feeling hard like a hard, unbreakable stone. Diego began to breath slower, trying to calm himself down but it didn´t help even a bit.

"S-since I first saw you … I-I`ve always wondered if … if y-.", Diego´s words got stuck under his hard shell and Shira kept on staring at him with an expecting face. How much she wanted, that he would finish this little sentence, forgetting his pride just for one time. Diego started to panic a bit and was already about to went off of Shira but then she destroyed his hard shell with one single movement. With all her strength she moved her paws around his neck and pressed his lips against her own ones.

In the first moment of their kiss, Diego was sure that his heart stopped beating for a few seconds but finally he felt into a small trance. Completely flashed away and unable to move, thousands thoughts and questions were racing through his mind. What was happening at the moment? Does Shira really kiss him? And of course the most important question … **why** was this all happening?! There was just one possible answer … and this made Diego even happier. After a while, Diego completely stopped thinking about anything else than the kiss and gave his whole attention the special connection between him and Shira. Everything he wanted was to share his love with her for the end of their lifes, feeling her soft lips pressed against his and making Diego and Shira to the happiest sabers of the world. Just as Diego wanted to get deeper into kiss, Shira slowly pushed his face away, lying her eyes on his closed ones.

"Does this answer your little question, Softie?", Shira asked while holding a dreamy Diego in her paws. Slowly Diego´s eyes blinked open, looking at Shira, who gave him a loving smile.

"I t-think so.", Diego answered a bit shyly and repeated her smile with an even bigger one. He still simply couldn´t believe that his big love, **no**, that this beautiful white angle shares his love. During his whole life as a single saber, he never expected that something like that ever would happen … and of course not with someone like Shira. For Diego, her appearance was just a big miracle, sent by god itself to give him the last jigsaw of his life … to make it perfect.

"You have no idea how happy you make me with this.", Diego said while he stroked with his paws over Shira´s cheeks, enjoying her soft fur between his toes. Shira let out a small purr of sheer happiness and already leaned forward for another kiss, when she got disturbed by a loud grumble. Diego instantly got a small blush on his face and looked down his empty stomach.

"Oh, looks like someone is really hungry.", Shira said and let out a small giggle when she looked down at Diego´s stomach as well. Finally Diego got off of Shira and sat down next to her. Shira stand up too and gave Diego a big nuzzle all across his face, which was immediately followed by a soft purr from him. Slowly she let her fur brushing against his muzzle, beginning by her face and ending by her tail. Shira went some steps ahead and Diego was already again about to fall into a trance, when Shira made a small stop.

"Follow me. I think I know how we could solve this little problem.", Shira said with a soft voice and a light playfully undertone. Diego immediately followed her, watching her body from behind.

**End of the morning**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw**


	2. Midday

**So here´s the "Midday" chapter. It´s a bit longer than the last one ;) Hope you like the "morning" chapter and the „evening" chapter will be released as promised in three days. This chapter also includes parts of Shira´s past.**

**A big THX to all readers and reviewers.**

**The perfect day**

The sun started to reach its highest place, starting to illuminate the former dark wood. Shira was running through the wood, quickly followed by Diego who wouldn´t leave her out of sight for anything on earth. Even if there would be the biggest, tastiest antelope or the most beautiful diamond in front of him, for Diego, Shira is and always will be the biggest treasure he could imagine.

Shira started to slow down her speed, letting Diego run next to her. She looked at him for some seconds with a smile spreading across her beautiful white face, showing him her sheer happiness. During the last days, Diego recognised, that her old pirate character completely vanished behind her new cheerful character, leaving a very happy Shira with an even happier Diego back. After some seconds of staring, Shira let out small giggle and faced back the ground if front of her. The last thing she wanted was to run in a tree like Diego did earlier the day.

"What is it?", Diego asked curios when he saw her giggling. Shira lightly shook her head, showing him that it´s nothing important and kept on running in a slow pace. While running, Shira recognised, that Diego still was facing her, expecting an answer. Finally she decided to give him his answer and looked up to Diego again.

"Well, actually Granny was right.", Shira answered half laughing. A big question mark was written all across Diego´s face. In the corner of her eyes, Shira saw Diego´s irritated look which caused, that another giggle escaped her.

"Sorry?", Diego asked with a half laughing, half serious questioning voice. Shira decided, not to give him the answer immediately, waiting until Diego would count one and one together. Diego slowed down a bit started to recall what happened earlier the day, seeing Granny talking to Shira and how Shira gave Granny the small nod. Finally the curtains fell from Diego´s eyes, letting his jaw hanging down. With a few cat-jumps he quickly caught back up with Shira.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Do you want to say, that this was Granny´s idea? The whole kiss thing?!", Diego asked with an unbelieving look. He had never thought that this was a planned action … especially not from Granny!

"Yep. And I have to say, that it worked better than I thought.", Shira said with a grinning face. She really could imagine how Diego must feel. An old sloth brought him to confess his love to her … That isn´t really what you would expect from a saber who´s proud of his pride. Slowly Diego´s face started to look normal again, recovering from the first shock.

"Okay ähh, I have to confess that I didn´t expect that. Especially not from Granny who nearly vomited when she saw us together on the ice shore.", Diego said sheepishly. He really felt a bit stupid at the moment.

"Well, this old sloth is full of surprises. But don´t say that you don´t liked her idea. It was quiet obvious, that you did.", Shira said and gave Diego a lick on his fluffy cheek. Diego immediately lost his embarrassment and felt a purr rising inside him but barely managed not to let it out too loud.

"Yeah, I have to say that it wasn´t that bad. But who wouldn´t like it to kiss the world most beautiful saberess?", Diego said about Shira and suddenly she stopped running and sat down on her haunches, looking at her paws while she was drawing some lines into the soft forest-ground. It took some moments until Diego noticed, that Shira wasn´t walking anymore next to him. Without hesitation he stopped and started to walk back up to her.

"Hey, what´s the matter Beauty?", Diego asked still with his cheerful voice. He gave her a small nip on her ear, making her ear rings clinging together. Shira didn´t look up to him, more avoiding his eye contact. Diego´s happiness slowly became replaced with concern, which was quickly followed by the feeling of guilt.

"Did ... did I say something wrong? I´m sorry if I w-."

"You didn´t say something wrong!", Shira hissed with a loud growl at Diego, who´s confusedness was written all across his face. Shira´s face was only some inches away of Diego´s, nearly making her fangs touching with his. Diego could nearly taste Shira´s upset breathes. Constantly evil gazes drilled through Diego´s eyes, making him feel like a cup who had done something wrong. The two sabers froze for some seconds in their position, booth thinking what was actually happening at the moment. Finally Shira let out a small sight and sat back down on her haunches, closing her eyes for some moments.

"I´m … I´m sorry Diego. I didn´t want to act like this. It´s just that … I´m not myself at the moment.", Shira said with the most regretting voice Diego ever heard. He was so focused on Shira´s beautiful voice, that he simply didn´t even try to understand what the sentence meant.

"But it´s just that …", Shira stopped talking and looked up into Diego´s green eyes. They were gleaming a bit, reflecting the bright sun light, but it was definitely not a dangerous gleam. More like the gleam of an emerald. Immediately a feeling of safety and comfort raised inside Shira. She knew she could entrust this saber her deepest secrets and that he will stand by her side during good and bad times as well. That he will follow her like a shadow.

"… that I´m not used to such words. I know it must be difficult to understand this but in my old life as a pirate was never a place for such stuff. Yeah, somehow to be called 1st Mate wasn´t that bad, but life wasn´t always that good.", Shira sighed deeply and Diego could see in her face, how difficult it was for her to talk about her past. Protective, and more like an instinct, Diego laid his paw over Shira´s, gently stroking it.

"You really don´t have to talk about that, if you don´t want to.", Diego said with a caring voice to Shira, who smiled a bit after she felt Diego´s gently brushing. How much she loves it, when his pelt is pressed against hers. It always gives her a special feeling of trust and comfort.

"Thanks Diego, but it´s ok for me. I have learned to live with my past and it´s your good right to hear it.", Shira said to Diego and before he was able to say something against it, Shira started telling the story. It seemed like the whole wood shut up in a few seconds; that even the smallest insect wanted to listen to the white saberess.

"Like most of all sabers, I was born in a pack of a few sabers, including my parents and my two brothers Samba and Lumar. My father was the leader of our little pack and ensured, that every one of us was safe from other packs and other dangers. He really took care of everything, well except of his family. I only saw him in the evenings or in the early mornings, when he went hunting for us. Sometimes I really forgot, that I even had a father.", Shira said and giggled a bit to herself, but Diego clearly saw the pain in her eyes. He knew only too well, what it means to live a life without a family. Nearly undetectable Diego pressed his paw a bit harder against her paw, showing her, that he completely understand her.

"And my mother, well, she was just the best. In our pack were no other cubs and my brothers made all the time these stupid boy-things, so she was my only friend and person who I could talk to. We made all these things, other cubs would normally do. From learning how to fish, to playing some random games like catching or hiding.", Shira stopped with a small smile on her face, remembering the days she spent together with her mother. As far as she could remember were these the happiest days in her young life. Well, except of the time she met Diego.

But after a while her smile became replaced with an expressionless look, which covered up her once slight smile completely. Shira stared at Diego´s eyes, but it looked like she was facing something behind him, just staring through him like air. It was quiet obvious, that it wasn´t easy for her to continue her story.

"Life seemed so perfect, that each day would be better than the last one. Like an endless loop which would never come to an end. But then I learned, that such things simply doesn´t exist. That nothing is endless and everything has an end, identical how much you believe in the opposite.", Shira stopped with moist eyes.

Diego´s heart was breaking into pieces, seeing his beloved Shira like this. How much he wanted, that she´s happy and would forget about her terrible past.

"_And what did I? Right, I exactly did the opposite. Good work Diego, really!"_, Diego fooled himself in his mind and wanted to grab Shira´s paw tighter, hoping that she would feel at least a bit better after he came up with this stupid idea. But instead, Shira pulled her paw back to her haunches, letting Diego´s paw softly fall on the soft forest ground. Confused he looked up to Shira´s face, but she was still facing the air with the same expressionless view.

"I was barely one or two months old. It was a hot summer day and I was playing with my mom hiding inside some high grass near the sea. The sea was clam and the air was filled with the wonderful sound of thousands insects. Then some dense smoke appeared out of nowhere and everything I knew next, was, that I was placed on a small piece of bark at the shore. Everything happened so quickly and some moments later I was already pushed into the sea. I looked back at the shore, seeing my mom staring at me motionless. I screamed her name all the time; that she should swim to me, but I exactly knew that she couldn´t swim. The last thing I remember is, how my mother was surrounded with flames and me with my paws on top of my head, trying to protect my ears from her terrible screams.", Diego was sure he was seeing the flames from the past reflecting in Shira´s eyes, how they killed her mom and how she saved Shira. Two things were suddenly clear to Diego. First, although he never saw her, Diego owe this female saber so much for saving Shira which he never could repay. And secondly, that he would do exactly the same thing for Shira; without hesitation!

Slowly the flames became cleared by Shira´s wet eyes, leaving her normal blue eyes back.

"Two days later I was found by Gutt´s crew at sea. At this time I really didn´t care what would happen with me so I accepted to join his crew. The following years I spent on his ship and I think you know what happened next.", Shira finished. Finally Shira faced Diego who was really happy, that she was back from her trip to her past. Diego wished that the sad look would vanish from her beautiful face but actually it was worse than before. He felt so sorry for Shira. How she fought though her young life without anyone next to her side. Diego couldn´t held it back anymore and leaned already forward to give Shira a hug, but Shira stopped him doing so with her paw pressing against his chest.

"Diego, please. No. Thx for being here and so but I let my past behind me and … and I think it´s the best if we stop here and now. I hope you understand but I really don´t want to go through the whole thing again.", Shira answered with a calm voice. Some seconds past, booth just looking in random directions. Finally Diego broke the silence.

"Well, everything you want, … Kitty.", Diego teased her with a smirk on his face, hoping she would get her mind of the topic. Apparently it helped at least a bit, than Diego was almost sure he heard a small giggle escaping her.

"Hey, Softy. Be careful.", Shira warned him with a playfully voice. There she was again. The happy, beautiful saberess Diego`s loving so much. Suddenly Diego leaned forward again, giving Shira a big, wet lick across her nose. Diego leaned back with a big smirk, seeing Shira who looked at him with a confused look, which slowly turned into an even bigger smile than Diego´s.

"Mistake, Softie!", Shira said and raced behind Diego who was running in front of her. The case went on, booth already forgetting the conversation they had before.

Again the two ran through the forest, bouncing on the soft forest ground. Five minutes pasted and the soft forest ground turned into even softer grass ground. Diego was up to jump out of some bushes, reaching a wide meadow, when his paws suddenly lost the ground. After some seconds of flying, he finally found himself pressed against the ground. Shira was on top of him, facing something behind him. Diego tried to escape her grip but actually her whole body was pressing against each muscle of him.

"Yeah yeah, okay you won Kitty. But hmm mhhh -", Shira suddenly pressed on paw against his maw, not allowing him to talk one more word.

"Shhh. Be quiet stupid! Look.", Shira whispered and softly pulled Diego´s head at the direction of a brown thing at the ground some meters, maybe twenty or thirty, in front of them. A rabbit. Diego remembered what they were actually up to do and his stomach agreed with a quiet rumble. Slowly Shira released her grip and Diego laid down next to her in the high grass, stalking the rabbit.

"Okay, let´s get it. It would be the best if I´m going to case it and you will-", Diego whispered but Shira interrupted him.

"How about you will catch it alone and I will wait here?", Shira whispered to Diego who gave her a questioning look?

"_What´s the problem with hunting together? And at least it would be much easier.",_ Diego thought.

"Why should I actually do this?", Diego asked back with an eyebrow raised. Shira slowly moved her head closer to Diego´s ear, nearly touching his fur.

"Well tiger, how about you will catch it for … me?", Shira whispered with the most sexiest voice she had and gave Diego a kiss on his cheek. Checkmated. Diego could never bring up an argument which would beat that sort of argument.

"C´mon Softie. Or are you scared you will fail in front of a lady?", Shira said with a challenging voice after Diego stayed in the same position, still not moving one single muscle.

"Of course not. I´m a cold-blooded killer, you know. Even for rabbits. Look and learn.", Diego whispered and crouched away while Shira stayed behind him. Secretly she exactly knew how difficult it could be to catch a wild rabbit and she simply don´t wanted to chase a rabbit through the whole landscape, making her beautiful white fur dirty.

Diego was sneaking up to the rabbit, his fur nearly merging with the light brown colour of the grass. It looked like his body started to become transparent, sneaking like the invisible death through the grass. For some moments, Shira lost his body, only seeing the always same boring bushes. Suddenly the rabbit turned his head into the air and Diego finally left his cover and leaped into the air, barely missing the legs of the rabbit. Diego let out a growl of anger, letting his hunting fever taking control over his body. A wave of adrenalin was flooding him and Diego´s eyes started to gleam in a deadly way. The rabbit ran in the typically zick zack style, trying to rid of Diego who followed as best as possible. Diego could feel his heart beating in his chest, pumping the blood of a killer through his veins.

For such a small thing, the rabbit exactly knew how to make the life for his follower as hard as possible. Diego followed the rabbit through small water-wholes wholes, under spiny bushes and through different fields with flowers, Diego had never seen before. On a flat area, Diego saw his chance and pounced on the rabbit, this time letting the rabbit struggle under his paws helpless. With a single placed bite, Diego finished his successful chase and started to return the meal to Shira.

As soon as Diego came back into Shira´s field of vision, she immediately burst out into laughter, not even trying to hold it back. Diego finally went through the last bushes, seeing Shira already rolling on the floor laughing. **(A/N: You know, Rofl xD) **He let the rabbit fall in front of his paws, ogling Shira´s laughter while rolling his eyes. Of course Diego knew what was actually _**so**_ funny.

"Have, have you seen yourself? You look like, you like. Well, actually I don´t know.", Shira managed to bring out between her breaths. You really couldn´t call Diego a neat saber anymore. His fur was tousled like he got into a tornado because of all the thorns and the water. And to give his whole look a cherry on top, some of the flowers coloured his fur in different colours, making him look like, well let´s say a crazy clown saber.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Got the message. Thx for your really helpful review.", Diego answered grumpy and eyed his purple paws. In his opinion, lately it happens a way **too** often, that his pride becomes injured. In the meantime, Shira got the control of her body again, now walking up to him.

"Hey, I´m sorry Softie but you look just too funny.", Shira said to Diego while starring with hungry eyes at the rabbit in front of him.

"And at least you got us something to eat.", she said, already trying to grab the rabbit with her paws. Unfortunately her paws were stopped by Diego´s, blocking the way to the rabbit.

"Aren´t you forgetting something?", Diego asked with a smirk on his face, knowing that Shira knows exactly what he means. Shira looked up from the rabbit, giving Diego a _when it is absolutely necessary_ look.

"Thanks Softie, love ya!", Shira said quickly and gave Diego a short kiss on his lips. It was definitely not a kiss you would call romantically or intense, but Diego didn´t required this. He knew that this would be only the beginning.

**End of the midday**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw**


	3. Evening

**So, next chapter´s here. The "Evening". This time are some parts about Diego's past included. Have fun with this chapter. And DonTheHero: This is actually the plan ;)**

**Still a big THX to all readers and reviewers.**

**The perfect day**

It was already late in the afternoon and the sun was still shining with full force down on the island, heating up the air to more than 40 degrees. A slight breeze blew through the big branches of the single tree in the middle of the meadow, giving some animals under it, compared with the shadow of the tree, a small refrigeration of the hot weather. A sudden gust of wind caused, that a small pinecone flew down from a branch, landing close to a brown-orange saber.

Diego´s eyes opened from his little nap, facing the small pinecone in front of his head which had woken him up. It was just a normal pinecone but something in his head told him, that he has to grab it. Just as Diego wanted to reach out for it, a white paw came into his view. Slowly the paw grabbed the pinecone and pushed it closer to the owner of the paw. With a smile on his face, Diego watched as Shira starting playing with the small round thing. Like a young cub she playfully pushed it from one paw to the other while her head was rested on Diego´s underbelly. Peacefully her head went up and down under Diego´s soft breaths.

"Having fun?", Diego disturbed the silence with a small smirk on his face. Surprised of his voice, Shira pushed the pinecone a way too strong, sending it into the air. With a quiet rustle it vanished inside the grass.

"Sorry, instincts.", Shira said while a small blush appeared on her face. Diego agreed to her apologise with a quiet mumble.

"Yeah, know what you mean.", Diego said and remembers his own instincts which were slowly becoming stronger and strong, driving him nearly insane. Mating season was coming around and it took Diego lots force, not to think about the same thing all the time. The last thing he wanted was to force Shira to do something, she didn´t want to do, but Diego didn´t know how long he could suppress his feelings. At the moment Diego didn´t know, that Shira was actually fighting with the same instincts.

"What have you said?", Shira asked and released her head from Diego´s underbelly, staring right into his eyes. It was like she was trying to read the answer directly out of his eyes. A shocked expression flitted across Diego´s face, that Shira had probably understood his words. Hectically he looked from one side to the other, trying avoid Shira´s reading eyes.

"Äh, nothing. C´mon Kitty, how about a little walk back into the forest. It´s really hot here, isn´t it?", Diego quickly said, trying to switch the topic as fast as possible. A few seconds later he already stood on his paws, looking back at Shira who was still lying at the same place under the tree. Diego tried to give her a relaxed smile but he was quiet obvious still nervous. Fortunately Shira released her eyes from his, now walking up to Diego. A passionate nuzzle from Shira immediately killed Diego´s nervousness, letting his lineaments become smooth again.

"Good idea, Softie." Shira answered softly and went in the direction from where the two sabers came earlier that day. Surprised, that Shira hadn´t asked again, Diego followed her, unknowing if she became suspicious of his behaviour or not.

A few minutes later the first trees already appeared in front of the duo and finally they were back in the forest. The air was wet but pleasant cool. The ground was covered with thousands of water drops, hanging from blades of grass, which were cleaning Diego´s paws from the last colours of his embarrassing chase. At least the rabbit tasted a way better than he thought first.

Suddenly a certain insect caught Diego`s attention. Carefully he slowed down, trying not to scare the flying insect in front of his nose away. Finally Diego completely stopped in his movement, lying his eyes on the small thing. Slowly he raised his right paw in the air, waiting for the insect to sit down on it. In his canthus he saw, that Shira had stopped some meters in front of him too.

"What´s the matter?", Shira asked but Diego stayed silent, only showing her with his other paw, to be quiet. And actually, maybe because of the smell of flowers on his paw, the fragile white butterfly landed on his paw. Finally Diego gave Shira a wink with his paw to come closer. After a short time of hesitation, she walked up to him, recognising the small thing on Diego`s paw. Just as Shira arrived, the butterfly unfold his wings on Diego`s pelt, showing his beautiful design of white and black lines and a blue point in the middle of each wing.

"It´s beautiful, isn´t it?", Diego whispered as he admired the butterfly. The wings looked a bit like two blue eyes, which were reflecting the bright sunlight with a sparkle.

"It´s wonderful, Diego.", Shira agreed with Diego. It seemed to be ages, since she had seen such a wonderful creature the last time. She even barely remember its name. Moments like this showed her, how much time of her life, Gutt really had taken away from her. The time, she could have spent with staying out in the forest instead of sailing day for day on the boring ocean and getting ordered around by a selfish ape.

"It´s the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.", Shira whispered.

Diego giggled a bit.

"And I always thought, that there is just one creature who could be so beautiful.", Diego said, raising his head from the butterfly. Shira did the same thing, looking up to Diego`s shining eyes. They had the same comforting gleam like earlier the day, when Shira told him about her past.

"What other creature?", Shira asked quiet, wondering what could beat such a beauty. Diego waited a bit before he gave an answer, letting his eyes wander across Shira. Two blue orbs, booth surrounded with sleek black stripes which displayed their beauty all across her body, making it nearly impossible to look at something other.

"Well, I guess it´s standing in front of me.", Diego said, looking up to Shira´s eyes. A warm smile spread across Diego`s lips which immediately jumped over at Shiras as well. Carefully Diego lowered his paw, letting the butterfly fly away. Peacefully it flew through the quiet forest.

Nearly at the same moment, both sabers leaned forward, reducing the small space between them. Diego made a small step forward while closing his eyes, awaiting their first real kiss since they confessed each other's love. How long Diego has waited for this moment to become true, to show her how he really feels about her and that he needs her in his life more than something else. It felt like minutes for Diego but finally their lips connected perfectly like the last two puzzle pieces, booth not wanting to release the other one anymore. Diego softly rolled his tongue across Shiras lips, feeling how she started to repeat his little action. Shira closed her eyes too, letting the kiss overwhelming her mind completely. All the years of pain and suffering on Gutt´s ship, all the hurting memoirs of her old family. All these things simply vanished by the power of two, each other loving, creatures. A power which is deeper than the ocean itself and which nobody could destroy as long as they live.

Lightly panting, Shira and Diego released from each other after some minutes, booth sharing a bright smile and a dreamy look on their face.

"That was …", Shira started, trying to find a word which could describe the situation.

"… interesting.", Diego completed her sentence, still a bit in trance.

"Interesting? So I´m just … interesting for you?", Shira said with a fake reproachful voice, seeing how Diego immediately flashed back from his dream world and hectically started to find an excuse. Shira always likes it to see Diego acting in such an awkward way.

"Of course not! You are a way more than just interesting for me. I love you Shira. Really.", Diego quickly said, hoping this would soothe her mode. Shira dropped her masquerade and gave Diego a small lick on his cheek.

"I know Softie.", Shira said, enjoying that Diego felt a bit embarrassed after her little "fake angry girlfriend" prank. At this very moment the white butterfly appeared again and Shira got an idea how she could make Diego feel happier again.

"You know what Softie? I bet I can catch Shira number two quicker than you will do in your whole life!", Shira said and jumped after the butterfly who barely escaped her fangs. It took Diego some moments to realize who or what she meant with "Shira number two" but then he followed Shira with a playfully growl through the bushes.

For Diego it was all the same if he will win the race or not. All he wanted was to spend as much time as possible with Shira. And of course Shira felt the same way. Playfully the couple ran after the butterfly, booth trying to catch it with very clumsy movements. Their giggling echoed through the quiet wood, making their happiness quiet obvious.

Suddenly the wooden ground in front of an old death tree broke down and Shira fell into the hole, followed by Diego. After an uncomfortable landing, the two sabers found themselves in a hidden cave directly under the tree. Dust floated through the air, causing Shira to cough hardly under the stuffy air. She also felt something heavy pressing against chest, causing Shira to cough even harder. Slowly the dust set down, revealing Shira who was pressed down to the ground by Diego´s body. Finally Diego saw Shira under his body and stood up immediately. Thankfully Shira took a deep breath, almost inhaling the fresh air which streamed through the hole above them.

"I´m sorry. I´m sorry. I, I haven´t hurt you, or?", Diego stumbled, overreacting extremely.

"It´s ok. Was … Was not your fault.", Shira said between her breaths. Her words whirled up some dust from her mouth, sending it into the air between their faces. Some rays of light found their way down the hidden cave, becoming reflected by the dust particles in the air. Diego looked down on Shira, seeing her face between of hundreds blinking lights. Slowly they started to slow down the pace of their breaths, just staring at each other`s eyes. Carefully Diego let his paw slide across Shira`s neck, following the black lines on her body to her chest. Peacefully it went up and down during her soft purrs.

Shira closed her eyes, enjoying Diego´s gently brushes on her body. The air was filled with passion and instincts became stronger than before. Shira´s purrs become deeper and Diego`s world went black.

**Flashback**

"No! It´s your only chance to escape him and I can´t hear you suffering night for night anymore just because of me.", Diego said with a demanding voice. He tried to sound strong and consequent but his voice had a clear disparate undertone.

Aglaia stayed silent, watching with watery eyes the floor. Diego put his paw under her chin, turning her head at his direction.

"Mum, look at me. I´m and always will be your son. You are the greatest mum on this world and I owe you much more than just my life. But please. You really have to leave now.", Diego said clearly, this time looking deep into her yellow eyes.

"Thanks Diego. I´ll always love you.", Aglaia said and vanished into the darks. Silent surrounded Diego.

"I love you too.", Diego whispered after some seconds, starting to cry quietly.

**Flashback ends**

Diego´s eyes shut open, seeing Shira staring at him with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?", Shira asked, touching Diego´s upper arm softly.

"Nah, nothing important.", Diego answered, looking to the side. Shira exactly knew that he wasn´t telling the truth. She pulled his head back at her direction, looking in his eyes.

"Hey, Diego, I know you are hiding something. Don´t lie on me.", Shira said demanding. Diego sighed and shut his eyes shortly. He knew that she has the right to hear his story like she told him her story.

"Alright.", Diego said and faced the things he wanted to forget forever.

"Like you I was born in a pack of sabers. Our pack was quiet large and my father was the second in command. He and my mother cared a lot about me and it seemed, that the world could not be better. But everything changed when our old pack leader died and his son, Soto, took his place. As a pack leader he saw all female sabers in our pack as his property and didn´t allow other male sabers to mate with them. My father didn´t accept this and some days later my father was lying death in our cave.", Diego said and remembered the horrible picture of his killed father. The hurting feeling, when your beloveds vanish from one day to the other, leaving nothing back than the hurting memory. Diego took a deep breath and moved on.

"I thought it couldn´t become worse but this was only the beginning. Night for night I flew into the woods, trying to escape the horrible screams of my mother and the other females when they became raped by Soto. This went on until all females left the pack or got killed by Soto.", Diego made a small break and sighed. His heart felt like someone stabbed it with a cold icicle, drilling through it again and again.

"Finally my mother was the only female left and all she wanted was to stay with me, accepting what Soto does to her every night. One day I could not take it anymore and I forced her to leave the pack. That was the last time I had ever seen her.", Diego finished with an expressionless face. Shira couldn´t believe what she has heard. A small tear formed in her left eye. All the time she thought that she was the only one with a horrible childhood and didn´t even think that Diego might had to deal with the same problems.

"But that´s not your fault. You made the right decision.", Shira said and rubbed Diego´s upper arm. A small smile ran across Diego´s face.

"Really?", Diego asked quietly, looking into Shira´s blue orbs. All the time he blamed himself for this, that he hadn´t make the right decision. That it was alone his fault that he had lost his mother, that it was his fault that she´s now starving somewhere or something worse.

"Definitely!", Shira said and pressed Diego´s lips down to her face.

**End of the evening.**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw**


	4. Night

**So here´s finally that last chapter of this DS. The "Night". It´s not as full with detailes as you may expect but this is the first time i ever wrote such a thing. Please don't be too harsh but reviews are always welcome. :P Enjoy the harmony and good night ;) **

**This chapi rated M. **

**Still and like always a really big THX to all readers and reviewers out there.**

** The perfect day **

"Really?", Diego asked quietly, looking into Shira´s blue orbs. All the time he blamed himself for this, that he hadn´t make the right decision. That it was alone his fault that he had lost his mother, that it was his fault that she´s now starving somewhere or something worse.

"Definitely!", Shira said and pressed Diego´s lips down to her lips.

The moon was now standing high above the horizon, peacefully shining down in their hidden spot under the old tree.

It felt like an atomic bomb exploded directly inside Diego´s head. All these hurtful memories of his raped mother and his lost family compared with his intense feelings for Shira. This was way too much for Diego and his already mixed up mind. The kiss only lasted some seconds and Diego already pushed away, looking at Shira´s wanting eyes. They were shining like two blue stars, capturing Diego´s view completely with their sparkle. At first Diego didn´t even recognise it but within some seconds the scales fell from his blind eyes. It was so obvious and Diego had no idea why he hadn´t it noticed before.

Her acting, her different smell and all these other signs explained everything. Especially the mood swings she had earlier the day. Why was he so blind? Shira was definitely in heat. No doupt! And it was clear what will going to happen. Immediately a rush of memories ran through Diego´s mind, how his mother screamed night for night during Soto´s … actions.

"Shira, are y-.", Diego spoke up but Shira interrupted him immediately, placing a toe on his mouth.

"No but Softie! I want this as bad as you do all the days you were together with me.", Shira said with a harsh voice somehow compared with a sexy undertone. And how right she was. It was like she was reading his mind like an open book. All the days Diego thought of this, trying to suppress it with all his strength. But why? Now he was thinking of it, he didn´t find a clear answer. There was no reason for suppressing his feelings. But still …

Shira noticed Diego´s unknowing view. She saw he was still dealing with his past, how he built up a wall between him and his feeling since his past. A wall, which need to become broken. Stone for stone. Shira lifted her head a bit closer to Diego´s, making him nearly feel her soft breaths on his moustache hair.

"Diego, I´m not your mother. What happened was terrible but it´s over. You helped your mother to escape, even if it meant that you will probably never see her again which was the bravest thing I ever heard.", Shira made a small break, trying to reach into the deepest paths of Diego´s mind.

"Diego. I love you deeply and I really want to do this. I trust you completely. I do since we met and I always will. I know you will never try to harm me.", Shira said calmly, revealing Diego´s mouth slowly. A hoping smile spread across Shira´s face. The wall started to melt like ice cream in a hot summer day, letting also a smile spread across Diego´s face. A short embarrassing silence appeared, making the situation a bit awkward.

"So Shira, do you, … do you want to be my mate?", Diego asked carefully after a while, having in mind that she maybe had changed her mind after his first reaction. Shira´s smile turned into a sheepish one. Slowly she drew circles with her paw in Diego´s chest, making his fur become ruffled.

"Well, what if I don´t want to anymore?", Shira asked with a hesitating voice, avoiding Diego´s eye contact. Diego got a nervous expression on his face, suddenly feeling very embarrassed about his question.

"Oh, ähh, if yo-", Diego stumbled but became again interrupted a certain white saberess.

"Of course I still want to Diego! I wanted you to ask me the whole day you silly guy!", Shira nearly shouted and pressed her lips again on Diego´s. It felt like thousands of stones fell from Diego´s heart. The saberess he´s loving really wants to start a family … with him! A thought he never had before. Diego as a father … it sounds so unfamiliar to him.

Diego slowly lowered his chest on Shira´s, feeling her fur gently rubbing against his. Their kiss went deeper and it didn´t take long and the air was filled with purrs and quiet moans of the couple. Lustfully they circled each other's tongue, not wanting to let go the other one anymore. Carefully Diego brushed with his right paw over Shira´s left ear, earning even deeper purrs from her. Her purrs melted down together with Diego´s, making Diego feel a shiver running down his spine.

Carefully Shira placed her paws on Diego´s neck, following his smooth fur down his back, softly fondling it. Diego felt another shiver running down his spine, this time followed by a quiet moan. Shira recognised her mate´s sweet reaction and kept on pampering Diego´s body with her soft paws on different places. For Diego it felt like thousands of angels were dancing on his body, giving him the best massage he ever had.

Finally Shira´s sweet aroma completely washed all over Diego´s face, making him nearly become lost in his thoughts. Nearly … . After some minutes Diego released Shira´s mouth, having some salvia hanging down from his mouth. Diego quickly licked it away before it would drop down on Shira´s face.

"Have I ever told you that you taste quiet good.", Diego said with a smirk on his face after his little cat-wash, earning a quiet giggle from Shira.

"Well, I can say the same thing about you Softie.", Shira said giggling and gave Diego a quick lick across his nose. Booth shared a happy laugher, just staring at each other`s face. Softly Diego stroked across Shira´s right cheek, feeling her warm fur softly sliding though his paw.

Diego still can´t believe it. Shira turned him into a completely new saber. A saber with a sense of humour. A saber with the biggest smile on the world. A saber who couldn´t be happier at the moment and a saber who is going to have a real family. A proud saber called Diego.

"So, I guess you are ready for the big final?", Shira asked with a sheepish grin on her face, looking down on Diego´s body. Diego followed Shira´s eyes, seeing his own erected member slightly touching over Shira´s soft underbelly, already leaking some pre-cum. Diego felt the heaviest blush in his life rising under his face, making Shira´s grin even wider.

"Nah, something´s wrong with you Softie?", Shira asked grinning while she slowly started to massage with her right knee Diego´s shaft, earning an intense moan from the male saber. Diego needed some time to recover from her quick action before he was able to lock at Shira´s sapphire blue eyes again.

"Hey, hey, hey. Hold your horses little Kitty.", Diego teased Shira who let out a short growl.

"Hey! I warn you. Don´t challenge your luck too much Softie.", Shira teased back and put her knee back down while she nuzzled Diego affectionately. Diego nuzzled her back, making booth feel more and more on top of the world.

Carefully and nearly unnoticed Diego let his paws slide down Shira´s body, slowly turning her on her belly. Diego felt how Shira´s smooth back nestled against his belly, enjoying the sudden warm feeling on his body. The same did Shira who was now lying completely on all four paws, enjoying Diego´s treatments. Nearly without brakes Diego kept on nuzzling and licking the saberess´s sides of her face, becoming rewarded with even deeper purrs and moans which ran down her whole body.

Some crickets rang out in the night, swallowing even every noise which came out of the hole and providing the couple an undisturbed environment, especially without any sights of annoying sloths.

"You´re ready?", Diego asked softly directly next to Shira´s ear. Shira blinked her eyes open after she shut them for a short while, now looking as best as possible at Diego´s gleaming eyes.

"Every time you are.", Shira moaned more than said it and turner her head back to the ground. Diego nearly felt how Shira drilled her claws into the ground, providing herself a better grip. Diego was unsure. What if he´s going to make something wrong? What if the whole thing will be just a torture for Shira and only a pleasure for him? The last thing he wanted to was to act like most of all sabers and not giving a damn about how the females feel during they mate. No! He could never forgive himself this.

"Are, are you really sure about this?", Diego asked still in the same position, sounding clearly worried about Shira.

"C´mon tiger. Just do it!", Shira suddenly hissed at Diego who baked a bit away of her. He knew Shira is dealing with mood swings at the moment but he´s still not used to them. In order to put Shira´s mind at ease, Diego got back in his position and leaned over to Shira´s head again.

"I´m sorry. I´m just a bit … ya know. Nervous.", Diego said shyly to Shira while he stroked across her neck. Shira let out a small sight.

"No, **I´m** sorry Diego. I didn´t meant to react like this but you also have to understand that this is also a complete new situation for me.", Shira apologised with a quiet voice and lowered her head on her paws.

"To be honest … I´m a bit … a bit scared of it.", Shira sighed nearly unnoticeable and shut her eyes again. Shira felt embarrassed. All the time she wanted to have exactly this. To have a mate, a saber who´s standing next to her side and who she can trust until the end of their life. Who´s sharing her love and who really cares about her. And now, after all she wanted came true, she feels … nervous.

Diego clearly saw that Shira was nervous too, maybe even more than him. He knew it was up to him now and leaned a bit father forward, slightly touching her ear with his moustache hair.

"Hey, don´t worry Shira. I´m sure everything will be alright. I can´t imagine to have a better partner than you on my side to do this. You are the most beautiful saberess I ever had seen and I will make sure that this is going to be the best night of your life. Promised.", Diego whispered and gave Shira another lick on her cheek, seeing how a smile appeared again on her face.

"Thanks Diego. Love you." Shira whispered back and gave Diego a quick nuzzle on his nose.

"Love ya too.", Diego replied and tightened the space between him and Shira´s back. Carefully he let his member slide across Shira´s back, placing it right behind her. Another wave of Shira´s addictive scent washed over Diego, causing him nearly to lose control of his body. Carefully he bit on Shira´s neck, but not hurting her and holding her head slightly up. Diego didn´t exactly know why he was doing this but something in him was giving him introductions with quiet relieved Diego. At least for one time his instincts seemed to be useful.

Finally Diego closed his eyes and started to move forward, trying to be as careful as possible. Immediately after the first centimetres an incredible feeling rushed through Diego´s body, making it very hard for him to keep the control of his body. His father told him one day that it could be a bit hurtful for females when they mate for their first time of their life which was proofed with a quiet moan of pain from Shira.

Diego felt how Shira´s body twitched during his movement and Diego waited some moments to relax for the saberess. Diego´s hot breath brushed over Shira´s neck, covering her head slightly in white steam. Some seconds pasted and Diego started again to move forward until his member was fully in, just to pull it back again.

Another moan escaped Shira but this time of indescribable pleasure, enjoying the special feeling Diego gives her. Diego slowly repeated his movement again and again, earning even deeper moans from his mate. Not other did Diego. Adrenalin was overwhelming booth sabers, making Diego´s pace even faster. Shira dug her claws harder into the ground and Diego held Shira´s neck stronger, providing him a better grip on Shira.

It didn´t last long and booth sabers were near their climax. A loud moan from Shira and an even louder from Diego finished it, letting Diego collapse exhausted on Shira´s back. Diego released Shira´s neck, lying down his head on Shira´s shoulder.

Diego´s clouds of breath mixed with Shira´s, covering their faces and cooling them a bit. Diego stayed in this position for some moments, slowly regaining his strength. Finally he opened his eyes again, seeing Shira´s head next to him. Diego gave her a quick lick on her cheek which caused a small smile on her face. Shira opened her eyes too and looked at Diego who was repeating her smile happily.

"So, enjoyed it, Kitty?", Diego asked grinning while he wrapped his left paw over Shira´s shoulder, providing her some warmth during the fresh night air. Shira giggled quietly.

"Enjoyed? I never felt better before! I never thought that such a soft saber is able to do this.", Shira said and licked her mate.

"Well, I promised you that this will be the best night of your life and …"

"… you were completely right.", Shira finished Diego´s sentence and nuzzled him affectingly. Another purr ran down the saberess, remembering Diego that his member was still stuck inside Shira. Both sabers knew that this will last at least for half an hour.

"So, what are we doing until … nature releases us again?", Shira asked and laid her head on Diego´s paw.

"Well, to be honest I´m completely satisfied with the situation at the moment and couldn´t imagine to do something else than to be here with you.", Diego whispered next to Shira´s ear and laid his head on Shira´s neck, feeling suddenly a bit sleepy. Shira smiled a bit and cuddled deeper inside Diego´s fur.

"Me too." Shira whispered back sleepy and closed her eyes, feeling Diego´s chest protectively moving up and down on her back. Diego looked at Shira´s closed eyes and closed his too.

"I love you Shira. I love more than you can imagine.", Diego finished and fall asleep with Shira, feeling that this is going to be the start of a complete new life.

**End of the night.**

**~Reviews**

**Love you guys,**

**TimberPaw**


End file.
